


Торт

by ElkRii



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRii/pseuds/ElkRii
Summary: Решил как-то Император устроить конкурс тортов, и что в итоге из этого вышло.





	Торт

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-таки я его дописала. Сколько месяцев фанфик лежал сначала в варианте ворда, потом в черновиках дневников. Руки никак не доходили. Я давно уже подумывала что-нибудь забавное написать, с юмором. А вдохновилась я картинкой от самого Luth, где Дорн, не обращая внимание на Перта, стоящего сзади, украшает свой торт.

Однажды возлюбленный всеми Император Человечества, дабы приобщить и сблизить сыновей своих, да и просто подружить со смертным народом, решил устроить нечто грандиозное, сопровождающееся парадом, прекрасным салютом и, быть может, даже шумным оркестром. То, что сможет показать вселенной его детей во всей красе.  
Мимо проходивший Малкадор попал под руку и был посажен на стул рядом. После нескольких часов совещаний (при которых Сигиллит бесчисленное количество раз закатывал глаза, вздыхал и тёр переносицу, соглашаясь с Его словами) было принято решение.

\- Конкурс тортов? – Манус выгнул бровь.  
Император заранее собрал всех примархов, чтобы как можно скорее сообщить им эту, как он посчитал, прекрасную новость.  
\- Это будет великолепно, - хихикнул, находившийся рядом с железноруким, Фулгрим.  
Пертурабо закатил глаза, ненавистно зыркнув на Дорна и поймав такой же взгляд светлых, холодных глаз.  
\- Да, дети мои! – громогласно заявил Император. – Я хотел бы, чтоб вы поразили людей и свои легионы мастерством, дарованным вам при рождении. На всё про всё у вас неделя.  
\- Неделя?! – Робаут уже делал записи в принесённом с собой блокноте.  
От возмущения у Жиллимана чуть стилус не выпал. Но спорить с отцом было бесполезно. Так как выслушивать нарастающее возмущение Император не желал, то кустодианцы буквально вытолкнули восемнадцать примархов за двери, оставив тех с ноткой недоумения.

***

В день проводимого конкурса было выделено прекрасное, величественное здание, поражающее своими масштабами. Его шпили пронзали само небо, теряясь в облаках. От каждого легиона были собраны лишь самые доверенные лица, все остальные же наблюдали за процессией с летающих экранов.  
Внутри собралась свита примархов. Возле каждого стенда с цветом и эмблемой легиона стоял стол, на который водружали свои кулинарные творения сыны Императора.

Торт примарха Несущих слово был выполнен в виде огромной, толстой, раскрытой книги, с аккуратно выведенными золотыми письменами на высоком готике. Хотя Кор Фаэрон и настаивал на наречии Колхиды, Аврелиан был против, решив, что людям нужно знать, что там написано. Любой проходивший мимо мог прочесть съедобную книгу. Правда, потом после этого каждый бросался в ноги к Императору, кланялся и называл его Богом, всемогущим и всесильным, что вызывало недоумение у Него. Не найдя причину проблемы, он решил на время оставить Малкадора на принятие подобных заявок, и приставить рядом Константина на всякий случай. К хмурому, как сама грозовая туча, кустодианцу многие просто не решались подходить, а уж сказать что-то и подавно.

Мортарион расположился в одном из углов зала, подальше отодвинув от остальных тортов свой, ведь стоять рядом с ним могли разве что его капитаны и сам примарх, на которого ядовитые испарения не влияли. На подходе к стенду Гвардии Смерти Гарро предложил выдавать некоторым противогазы, но Грульгор, так же вызвавшийся помочь с выставкой изливался желчью в сторону ненавистных, слабых смертных, недостойных подходить к творению их отца. Но тем не менее, Мортарион оценил идею Натаниэля по достоинству.

Торт Мануса, оказавшись на столе, переливался металлическим цветом, вызывая вопросы, но Габриэль убедил окружающих, что это лишь эффект поверхностного слоя нуги. Позже внутри торта что-то проскрежетало, снизу, по бокам выдвинулись паучьи железные ноги. Блюдо соскочило на пол и побежало по залу, пугая людей. К тому времени Феррус уже нашёл более интересное общество в лице Фулгрима, и за тортом пришлось бросится Сантару, расталкивая остальных астартес. Оставшийся около стенда Шадрак неопределённо повел плечом.  
\- Плоть слаба, - ответил он на немой вопрос Десаана, - поэтому я её улучшил.  
\- Это был ванильный корж.  
\- И он послужит Горгону верой и правдой.

Торт Жилимана был вымерен по линейке, в буквальном смысле. Каждый элемент находился на своём месте и не превышал допустимые нормы, записанные в отдельный кулинарный сборник книг Ультрамаринов. Сам Робаут уже успел поругаться с братьями, ведь он написал около пяти томов этих самых норм по правильной выпечке торта и начинки, но никто, кроме Сангвиния и Дорна, его читать не стал (впрочем, прочитать-то они прочли, но действовать стали по своему усмотрению). Русс же вырвал пару страниц, кинув волкам оставшиеся книги. Фреки и Гери, с присущей им аккуратностью, поделили это всё на тысячу маленьких кодексов о торте.

Торт Фулгрима, украшенный цветами и золотыми узорами, прекрасно сочетающимися со светло-фиолетовой, пурпурной гаммой глазури, стоял на специальной подставке, так же исписанной красивыми надписями. Со скатерти стола свисали всевозможные золотые и серебряные цепочки с драгоценными камнями, блестевшими в свете ярких ламп. Конечно, он был прекрасным, но до настоящего идеала даже такому торту было далеко. Но Эйдолон был уверен, что, как и всё, к чему прикасался примарх, это стало таким же совершенством. С чем, рядом проходящий Торгаддон согласен не был, комментируя, что совершенства достигнуть никто и никогда не сможет. Люций недовольно покачал головой, а Тарвиц промолчал, потому что в какой-то степени считал капитана второй роты Лунных Волков правым.

Торт любимого сына Императора стоял почти у самого подиума. Вокруг стола в парадной, начищенной до блеска, силовой броне находился Морниваль. Сразу после собрания с остальными примархами и Императором, Хорус созвал их, дабы они помогли разобраться с этой проблемой. Абаддон выдвинул предложение сделать огромный торт, на котором можно будет водрузить флаг Лунных Волков, а вокруг катуланских налётчиков и юстаэрианцев во главе самого примарха. Аксиманд скептично покачал головой, предполагая, что одного флага вполне будет достаточно. Тарик большую часть готовки отшучивался, что в таком случае не сможет удержаться и собственноручно откусит голову одному из юстаэрианцев, чья пальма будет выше всех над шлемом. Локен в чём-то был согласен с Маленьким Хорусом. Сам конкурс был необычен для него. Гарвиель никогда в своей жизни не занимался готовкой. Всё это натолкнуло Локена на воспоминания о разговоре с примархом.  
Хорус тогда улыбнулся ему одной из своих обаятельных улыбок, отечески потрепав за щёку.  
\- Гарви, мы не мыслители. В этой галактике сокрыто по истине много тайн. Много секторов скрывает тьма, которую нам нужно рассеять светом Имперских Истин. Уверен, существуют тайны и в создании совершенного блюда, которое поразить даже самых изысканных людей. И в чём я ещё уверен, так это в том, что мой достопочтенный брат Магнус обязательно возьмётся за раскрытие всех этих загадок, перечитывая книгу за книгой. Мы же, сын мой, деятели, созданные для чего-то большего, чем сидение на месте, сложа руки, - голос Воители воодушевил Локена, завороженно смотрящего на своего генетического отца. – А теперь, как истинный Лунный Волк и в особенности член Морниваля, прекрати задавать вопросы и продолжай взбивать яйца с сахаром.  
Капитан десятой роты тряхнул головой. Из воспоминаний его вырвал злой вскрик Эйдолона, не прекращавшего спорить с Торгаддоном.

Торт Волчьего Короля искусно был сделан из плотного состава, по запаху и виду напоминающего куски вяленого мяса. Так что произведение искусства примарха шестого легиона привлекало не только его астартес, но и волков, которые крутились возле. Как только Леман отвлекался, Фреки норовил стянуть кусок. Впрочем, Амлоди вовремя одёргивал волков от торта, а отца от притащенной бочки с мъёдом.

Пертурабо подошёл к вопросу торта со всей ответственностью. В последствии, это и тортом нельзя было назвать. Внушающее ужас и восторг одновременно, громадина высилась бы над всеми, если бы не такое же огромное произведение из коржей, взбитых сливок, орехов, покрытое позолоченной глазурью творение Рогала Дорна. Видно, что над обоими тортами свои создатели потрудились на славу, кропотливо выполняя даже самые мелкие детали. Казалось, что, если бы можно было уменьшить человека до такого размера, он смог бы жить в этих величественных строениях.

Сигизмунд и Архамус стояли по бокам от торта своего примарха, недовольно косясь на Форрикса, который в свою очередь был непоколебим и не разговорчив, в отличие более лояльного Дантиоха. Впрочем, напряжение спало, когда рядом оказался Локен, оставив Аксиманда и Абаддона со стендом Лунных Волков. На своих братьев всегда можно было положиться, тем более они тоже нашли себе собеседника в подошедшем к Лунным Волкам Эребе.

Ангел предпочёл сделать торт из нежного, воздушного бисквита, украшенного взбитыми сливками, словно облаками, а так же секретного ингредиента, на вопрос о котором лишь загадочно улыбался. На разных уровнях торта стояли маленькие, съедобные фигурки всех примархов. Тонкие перья-леденцы, у которых можно было бы пересчитать каждый отдельный ус, украшали самый верх. Проходящий мимо астартес, чьи доспехи были выкрашены в неопределённый, тёмный цвет с интересом оглядел фигурки. Ему даже удалось взять неустойчиво стоявшего Ферруса и отведать его голову, отметив замечательный вкус и мягкость. Свита Ангела в лице разъярённого Азкаэлона устремляется за гнусным мерзавцем по залу. На помощь опечаленному Сангвинию приходит Ралдорон, но его тут же отодвигает в сторону мощная рука Хоруса.

Вокруг торта Эль’Джонсона дежурит лучший отряд примарха. Примарх объявил о защите своего блюда Тёмным Ангелам, дабы те никого близко не подпускали. В такие времена никому нельзя доверять. Даже страже, поэтому Лев с недоверием посматривает на своих же легионеров. А может даже торту. Поэтому приходится следить и за ним, несмотря на то, что Эль’Джонсон никому не позволил печь его и занялся этим сам, и продукты проверял тоже сам. На пленных.

\- Она настоящая? – Русс с подозрением смотрел на зелёного дракона, из разинутой пасти которого вытекало что-то очень похожее на лаву.  
Не удержавшись, Леман сунул палец в красную субстанцию и тут же, охнув, отдёрнул. Лава оказалась горячей, но сладкой. Вулкан лишь усмехнулся, поправив тарелку. Дракон, обвивающий кузню, улыбался примарху. Крылья рептилии были расправлены, как будто она вот-вот собирается взлететь. Но этому не суждено было сбыться, так как Вулкан позже обнаружил крылья обкусанными.

Следующее творение поражало не столько своим величием, сколько масштабами. Это была огромная колесница, которую вели породистые, белые скакуны с черными, завивающимися, длинными гривами и хвостами. Кони поднимали мускулистые ноги, готовые сорваться с поводьев и ринуться в толпу.  
\- Что это у них на спине, брат? - Сангвиний ткнул на странные, выглядящие железными, приспособления.  
\- Не на спине, а на крупе, - поправил его Хан. - Это ускорители.  
Джагатай, гордый тем, что смог улучшить хоть и такие сахарные статуи усмехнулся Ангелу. Тот, в ответ неопределённо дёрнул крыльями, сжав губы.

Гвардия Ворона, несколько минут искавшая торт примарха в Грозовой Птице, припозднилась. Но это было не страшно. Ведь после установки его около стенда с изображением легиона, торт продемонстрировал немаленькие стальные крылья с двигателем, на которых взлетел в воздух. Составляя неслабую конкуренцию уже терроризировавшему толпу торту Ферруса, этот полетел по залу. Бранн с подозрением глянул на Агапито, но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой и пожал плечами. Апотекарий Сиккс, не обращая внимание на выяснение отношений двух боевых братьев, отправился вылавливать торт примарха.

Торт Магнуса напоминал невероятно ровную пирамиду, украшенную замысловатыми рисунками особых сцен становления его легиона. Присутствовали и блестящие сахаром, мармеладные скарабеи, ползающие вокруг. Удержав Аримана от идеи летающих книг, Магнус заметил, что это было бы уж точно лишним. Окружающие всё равно были поражены этим, но подходить ко вроде как съедобному, но шевелящемуся творению не решались.

Ночной призрак медленно облизал пересохшие губы. К нему, его легионерам и стенду с абсолютно чёрным тортом мало кто приближался. Позже Севатарион косился на потолок, явно заметив там давно скрывшегося из зала генетического отца. В наплечник рядом стоящего Сахаала спикировала летучая мышь. Схватив беднягу, астартес сунул её под стол, где ютились несколько таких же. Своим действием Зо заработал лишь пристальный взгляд Первого капитана.

Торт Ангрона не пестрил какими-либо украшениями. Отрубленная голова несчастного, потревожившего вестями от брата примарха, теперь лежала на подносе. Он ненавидел, когда его заставляли участвовать в чём-то. Кодекс о торте, написанный Жиллиманом, был отправлен в окно и примарх Пожирателей Миров сделал торт из того, из чего пожелал сам. На макушке отрубленной головы была свеча из сладкого марципана, имитирующего воск. Возникнувший рядом Фулгрим, тотчас оценил реалистичность торта брата.  
\- Это не торт, - хекнул Красный Ангел, демонстрируя клыки, длина которых стала хорошим подспорьем длиной клыков Лемана и Сангвиния.  
Кор Фаэрон же был недоволен, что брат его примарха украл атрибут с чужого торта и уже хотел высказаться по этому поводу, но встретился со взглядом Ангрона.  
\- Что-то не так? – Кхарн украдкой следил за своим примархом, подмечая, что тот уже сжимал кулаки, но ещё не принял боевую стойку.  
\- Нет, - медленно и недовольно произнёс Первый капитан Несущих Слово, взгляд которого обещал разобраться с Кхарном позже.

Около стенда с изображением соединённых букв греческого алфавита пустовал металлический поднос. Рядом со столом стоял космодесантник Альфа-Легиона, держа в руках шлем. Безразличные глаза оглядывали проходивших мимо, будто высматривая кого-то.

По прошествии некоторого времени, появился Император Человечества. Ослепляющие золотые доспехи затмили творения примархов, и все взоры теперь были обращены только на него. Император поднялся на воздвигнутую в зале сцену, сообщив, что уже оценил, как и внешнюю, так и внутреннюю составляющую кулинарных творений сыновей. Поморщившись и вытащив гайку изо рта, он продолжил:  
\- Сыны мои, я был рад, увидев, что каждый из вас постарался, - божество смерило долгим взглядом Альфария, но тот лишь пожал плечами, ведь до этого предупредил, что брат с тортом немного опаздывает.  
Кашлянув, Император достал конверт.  
\- Тут я держу имена трёх победителей. Остальные получат утешительные призы в качестве пробы тортов своих братьев.  
Многие позеленели, оглянувшись на Мортариона.  
\- Итак, третье место у нас получает… Джагатай Хан!  
Признавшись себе, что это было весьма неожиданно, примарх Белых Шрамов вскочил на подиум и пожал огромную руку отца.  
\- За прекрасную и необычную идею торта!  
\- За необычную? Мой торт летал, - тихо прошипел Коракс.  
\- И распугал часть посетителей, - спокойно ответил Магнус. – Ведь до этого ещё часть распугал паук Мануса.  
\- Второе место получает Вулкан!  
Примарх поднялся и встал рядом с Ханом, так же пожав руку отца.  
\- Ну что ж, а кто же у нас получает первое место, так это…, - Император делает паузу и медленно вскрывает последний конверт.  
Но тут в ряды примархов врывается Форрикс.  
\- Мой господин, на разрушенной крепости вашего торта знак Имперских кулаков!  
\- Какое совпадение! Ваши Железные Воины были замечены при уничтожении творения нашего отца! – вскрикивает Сигизмунд.  
Всё напряжение, давно сгустившееся в зале, вылилось во всеобщее недовольство. Пертурабо молниеносно заехал кулаком в Рогала. Но примарх Имперских Кулаков не растерялся, ответив ему невесть откуда взявшейся лопатой. Массивные доспехи задевают остальных. Но тут из-за угла вырывается разъярённый Ангрон с топорами в руках. Прокричав что-то насчёт отсутствия глаз у его торта, он пообещал достать новые здесь и сейчас. Волки Русса мгновенно оживляются, скалясь и рыча. Слышны электрические заряды и жужжание пило-мечей, светятся посохи. Вокруг воцаряется хаос.  
\- Хорус, мой возлюбленный сын, я нарекаю тебя ответственным и старшим этого празднества. Я уверен в тебе и не сомневаюсь в твоём мастерстве. Используй все свои знания, которые я когда-то даровал тебе, - Император хлопнул сына по плечу. - Утихомирь своих братьев.  
\- Но отец… Хорошо, - Луперкаль вздохнул, но перед уходом всё же задал вопрос, - Доверишь ли ты мне самому провозгласить победителя?  
Император внимательно, но строго посмотрел на сына.  
\- Тебе нужно только утихомирить братьев, - и удалился.  
Разнимать астартес и примархов пришлось так же и кустодес. В одном из углов позже был обнаружен пугающий прохожих Кёрз, повторяя, что видит крылатые, визжащие торты. Рядом расположился Лоргар, которого, сидящего на коленях, пришлось поднимать подручным астартес. Единственное, что они услышали тогда от своего примарха, что возлюбленный отец совсем не обратил внимание на письмена в книге.

***

Всё закончилось спустя несколько часов. В пустом зале, среди кучи испорченной еды, обломков стендов и столов, стоял Малкадор, тяжело вздыхая. Двинувшись к подиуму, он оглянулся и, не обнаружив никого, уже собрался уходить, как взгляд наткнулся на запечатанный, белый конверт. Любопытство вело его, Император не разозлиться, если он узнает, кто же победил. Постепенно вытащив маленькую картонку, он узрел на ней всего два слова: "Гидра Доминатус".


End file.
